Disappearing Act
by xxluv4everxx
Summary: MAJOR FAX! Fang's gone? or will he come back? Is Max in love with him? what's going on between Iggy and Nudge?
1. Flashback

**Well, I really wanted to write this new story. I have a lot of the rest of the story written, so I should update pretty often with this one. And just to tell anyone who is waiting for me to update A Winged Romance, chapter 8 is coming. Please enjoy this new story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride... James Patterson does.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I heard a choked back sob and then some whispering. Hmm... that's odd. I slowly opened my eyes about 30 seconds later to find no one new in our little camp or anything. Well, that's good. I figured as long as I was up I might as well go check on the flock.

Angel was sound asleep on the ground next to me, she looked so peaceful. Nudge was laying on her stomach next to Iggy who was closer to her than usual... I'd have to ask about that in the morning. The Gasman was on Iggy's other side, snoring softly. And lastly, Fang was-- wait a minute, where's Fang!

Oh my god, he's supposed to be here. He's supposed to be sitting on the ground right next to Gazzy taking watch! I jumped up, whipping my head around to make sure no one was behind me. I walked over to where Fang was supposed to be and found a note laying on the ground. It had my name on it.

_'Max,_

_I'm really sorry it had to be like this. I did it to protect the flock though. And you, mainly you. Erasers and whitecoats came. I have no idea how they got here without me, you, or Ig hearing them, but they did. _

_They gave me a choice. Either they would take the entire flock and do minimal tests on them, or they could take just one of us and do whatever they pleased to them. I couldn't risk them doing that to all of you anyway, no matter the agreement. _

_So, I told them I would go with them- without a fight- if they left you guys... mainly you... alone. They let me write this final note before I left, though. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am Max. I know I promised I would never leave you again, but under these circumstances, it was necessary. _

_I'm also sorry that I never told you how much I loved you. I should have done it a long time ago. Please don't be sad about me leaving, and please don't try to come get me. This is out of protection for you. _

_I couldn't watch them do those tests on you. Please tell the rest of the flock that I'm sorry for not being able to say goodbye. I'll miss you. I love you._

_Fang.'_

I covered my mouth with the hand that wasn't holding the note to try to muffle the sobs coming out of me.

"Max?" I heard Iggy's voice say from behind me.

"Yeah?" I managed to choke out, trying to sound normal, but my voice broke twice in that one word.

"Are you okay?" He put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I burst into tears. Iggy was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly once I'd calmed down a little.

"Fang... Fang is... is... oh Iggy!" I cried and burst into tears.

"Max, where is Fang?" He said calmly a second later.

"G-Gone! All he left was this note." I said softly.

"What exactly does the note say?"

"It says he let the whitecoats and erasers take him to save us!" I paused. "And then he said he loved me." I whispered the last part, but Iggy heard it. He was obviously speechless, but after a moment he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and a few tears fell silently from his eyes.

I heard quiet footsteps behind us and I turned around to see Angel walking towards us. Tears were falling from her eyes as well.

"Is he really gone, Max?" She whispered. I nodded sadly and motioned for her to sit on my lap. She buried her head in my shirt and cried.

_Max, I can hear his thoughts. _She sent to me.

_Really?_

_Yeah, I asked him if he was serious about the whole 'don't try to come get me' thing and he said yes. _She sobbed into my shirt and her small shoulders shook.

_Angel? Sweetie, do you think you could tell him something for me?_

_Of course Max. What is it?_

_Could you tell Fang... that I love him? _I was hesitant to tell this to Angel but she just said yes without giving me a hard time and I felt her presence leave my head.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up pretty soon! So please review and tell me what you think of this first chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Marriage!

**Sorry it's so short. I haven't really had time to write any more than this! But please enjoy what's here!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Okay, one more shot and then we'll be done for today." Ryan told me as he showed me how I was supposed to pose for this picture. I nodded and sighed.

I'm not really sure **why **he likes to photograph me, but whatever. Ryan's our neighbor, he's a professional photographer. He likes me for some reason and he **loves **to photograph me.

Ever since Fang left I haven't really let people take pictures of me, nor have I dated anyone. I still love Fang, I don't really know why, but I do.

Of course, he obviously doesn't feel the same because the whitecoats released him a year and a half ago (Angel told us that, from minds she read), and hasn't come to find us yet. It was a total of two years since he left though.

Fang, Iggy, and I were all 15 then. Angel was 7, Nudge was 12, and The Gasman was 9. Now I'm 17, though everyone outside of the flock and Total think I'm 25. Iggy is now 17 as well (and Fang should be too), Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11 and Angel is 9.

_Oh, great._ I tried to swallow back the lump that had formed in my throat from thinking about Fang. Ryan finished snapping pictures and turned to me, snapping me back into reality.

"Max, there's something I want to ask you." He said nervously and then paused.

"Okay, just ask me." I encouraged. I was curious as to where this was going. He cleared his throat and got down on one knee.

_Oh god. No, please no. Please don't be asking me that-- _I thought.

"Max Ride, will you marry me?" I gasped as he pulled a small, velvet covered black box from his pocket. The ring was a solid gold band with a **huge** diamond on it. I must have sat there for at least two minutes before he broke my stunned silence.

"Uh... Max? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. Look Ryan, I'm sorry, but I need sometime to think about this and talk to my fl- family." He nodded, obviously disappointed. Then he seemed to recover from the major ego blow.

"Will you at least wear the ring? Just as a sign that you'll think about it?" He looked hopefully at me.

"I... um... fine." I sighed. He slipped the ring onto my finger. I almost argued that if it was on that finger, people would assume I was engaged. Almost. I decided against it though. I practically ran out of his house.

"I love you Max!" He called after me. I was in tears by the time I closed the front door. I leaned against it and slid down onto the floor. My head was in my hands and I was still crying, when I heard a gasp from in front of me.

"Max?" Angel whispered. I looked up slightly, tears still rolling down my face.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I managed to choke out.

"What...? Oh!" She exclaimed as I replayed the whole scene for her in my head.

"Oh, Max! I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" She knew I wouldn't date, let alone marry, anyone other than Fang. I wouldn't admit that to the rest of the flock, but it was very true. Angel hugged me and we stayed there for a while.

"He's such and idiot. You tell him no every time he asks you on a date and now he assumes you'll marry him. Complete idiot." Angel stated, shaking her head disapprovingly. I gave her a shaky laugh and she hugged me again.

"It'll be okay, Max. I know it will." She whispered. I nodded, dried my eyes and stood up slowly.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked chapter 2! Again, sorry it was so short. Don't worry though, there's plenty more to come! I have a lot of semi-written chapters for this story, so I should update often. Please review!**


	3. Please come back!

**Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to post something, and I thought this was kind of cute. Feel free to aw at anytime! Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

* * *

**Max POV**

Work. It's not very fun, but hey, it keeps your mind off of other things, or people, most of the time. Which was exactly what I needed today. I didn't need to think about Ryan, Ryan proposing to me, or Fang.

Definitely not Fang. I looked down at the ring on my finger. I felt like everyone could see it and people knew I was lying about everything too. It weighed down my hand and just made me think of Fang more and more, which is odd, you know, considering that Ryan gave it to me.

Ugh! MUST. THINK. ABOUT. WORK. Okay, I have to focus on my task. I have to put these books on the selves.

* * *

**Angel POV**

Max is thinking about Fang more and more since Ryan proposed. I think we should try to find Fang again. It makes sense, none of us are the same anymore. You know what, I think I'm going to find him on my own.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

**Fang POV**

_Fang? _I seriously jumped a foot in the air, causing people around me to look at me weirdly. I knew that voice. But it couldn't be... I hadn't heard from Angel in two years.

_Well, it's not my fault you've been gone for so long! _She said angrily.

_Angel? Is that really you? _I was genuinely curious.

_No, it's some random person. Of course it's me you idiot! _Wow, she's sounding more and more like Max per second. Max. I had been trying not to think about her since I was taken a couple years ago, but it hadn't been working so well.

_Fang, you have to come back._

_Come back where?_

_To the flock of course!_

_Angel, I'm not sure if I can._

_Why not?!_

_Well, first of all I don't think Max will let me._

_Yes she will. _This sounded sad and was whispered, like there was something about Max that she wasn't telling me. Then I was sent a mental picture of Angel and Nudge doing the Bambi eyes.

_Oh, and Nudge says hi._ The image of the Bambi eyes was still in my head.

_Ugh, where do you want me to go and when? _I said reluctantly.

_Yay! Any night- please come this week though- at this address... _She gave me the address and showed me what the house looked like and then I felt her presence leave my mind.

Well, I guess I could go tonight. I had nothing better to do and my sad apartment was not cutting it company wise. Just as the fridge was greatly lacking food. I sighed and got up from the bench I was sitting on to head back to the apartment.

I got to my bedroom and opened the closet. I grabbed a black shirt and black jeans and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

This would never be home to me. It just was home without the flock. No where was home if I wasn't with Max.

* * *

**See what I mean with being able to aw at anytime? Anyway, I'm totally in love with how this chapter ended and I'll probably post the next one in a few hours. So lucky you! Two chapters in one night! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. This is Home

**Next chapter! I like this story because I love FAX, I think JP should put more of it in the books, but considering that they're already published and sold and stuff, he can't exactly change it now. Oh well. Sorry, I wasn't able to post this chapter last night. I was going to, but my Internet wasn't working, so I had to wait until today. But now it's working so there we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. I don't own the song This is Home by Switchfoot either.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Max!" A familiar voice yelled when I enter the restaurant for my shift that afternoon. I spun around to see Albert, a really friendly man who was kind of like a grandpa to me and the flock.

"Hey Albert! Where have you been?" I said, trying to put as much happiness and enthusiasm into my voice.

"Oh, I finally got some vacation time, so I went to see my kids for a few weeks." We continued to talk for awhile and then had to part ways for each of our shifts.

I sighed. It was not easy to plaster a fake smile on my face for the customers, but I always did pretty well with it. I went into the employee bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Whoa, I looked awful. I pulled my purse off of my shoulder and dug around in it for a minute until I found what I was looking for.

Make-up. Yes, that's very unlike me, but lately it was necessary to look semi normal and not like a zombie. I put some on and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail.

Well, now I don't look like a zombie, but I do look like a cheerleader. Oh well, better than a zombie. I left the bathroom and got ready to start working.

* * *

**Fang POV**

_Take deep breaths._ I reminded myself, as I had started hyperventilating. I knew it would be great to see the flock and Max, but what if Max was dating someone else. That would hurt, I don't think I could handle that. That thought almost kept me from going. Almost. I sighed and grabbed my car keys. Don't ask how I could afford a car because even I'm still not sure. But at least I had one. I stepped into my car, and then asked myself why I didn't just fly there. I spent five minutes sitting in the car wondering why I didn't and came up with nothing. Oh well. I started the car and turned on the radio. A song by Switchfoot came on and I found myself really listening to the lyrics.

_I've got my memories_

_Always inside of me_

_But I can't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_I believe now_

_I've come too far_

_No I can't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_Created for a place_

_I've never known_

_This is home_

_Now I'm finally_

_Where I belong_

_Where I belong_

_Yeah, This is home_

_I've been searching_

_For a place of my own_

_Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home_

_Yeah, this is home_

_Belief over misery_

_I've seen the enemy_

_And I won't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_And I got my heart_

_Set on_

_What happens next_

_I got my eyes wide_

_It's not over yet_

_We are miracles_

_And we're not alone_

_Yeah_

_This is home_

_Now I'm finally_

_Where I belong_

_Where I belong_

_Yeah, This is home_

_I've been searching_

_For a place of my own_

_Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home_

_Yeah, this is home_

_And now after all_

_My searching_

_After all my questions_

_I'm gonna call it home_

_I got a brand new mindset_

_I can finally see_

_The sunset_

_I'm gonna call it home_

_Home_

_This is home_

_Now I'm finally_

_Where I belong_

_Where I belong_

_Yeah, this is home_

_I've been searching_

_For a place of my own_

_Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home_

_Yeah, this is home_

_Now I know_

_Yeah, this is home_

_I've come too far_

_And I won't go back_

_Yeah, this is home_

I was really surprised how well the song applied to my situation right now because being with the flock and Max was home. Just as the song ended I pulled up in front of their house. My eyes widened as I saw just how big their house was. Actually, it could be called a mansion. It was pure white on the outside, with the exception of the black metal. It was amazing. I sat there stunned for a few minutes before leaving the car and starting the trip up to their front door.

* * *

**So how was that? I hope you liked it, because I'm going to post the next chapter _really _soon. I really wanted to use that song it here which, again, is called This is Home by Switchfoot if you want to listen to it. Please review! Reviews make me happy, and I post faster :)**


	5. House Tour

**Whoa two chapters in one day, I must want to be really nice to you people today... or it could be because I'm really bored. Yeah, I think it's both of those. Anyway, please read and review. And I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR... JP does.**

**Fang POV**

Nudge answered the door. She stared at me in shock.

"Max!" She yelled. Angel came trotting down the stairs instead.

"Max is at work," Angel said. She froze as soon as she saw me and then came running forward. She practically tackled me into a hug, then Nudge joined.

The greetings lasted for awhile- Gazzy and Iggy came down stairs when they heard Angel and Nudge yelling my name- then they all pulled me upstairs to see their rooms. I got distracted in the hallway that all of the flock's bedroom doors were in though.

There had to be around one hundred pictures in that hallway. I noticed after awhile that there were no current pictures of Max smiling. There were old ones of her happy from before I left, but the recent ones of her were all professionally taken- most of which were black and white- and she was never smiling.

"Our neighbor is a photographer." Gazzy said, noticing me staring at the pictures.

"Max is one of his favorite things to photograph." Nudge added quietly in one of the shortest sentences I'd ever heard her say. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"Which is good, you know, because she won't let us take pictures of her anymore." Iggy said loudly, trying to break the silence.

"Why won't she?" I asked, curious as to why she would do that.

"We don't really know... I think it may have to do with the fact that she doesn't smile anymore." Angel whispered sadly.

"Why doesn't she smile?" I asked softly. They all looked at each other. Well, Iggy just looked in the general direction, but you know what I mean.

"Oh, for god's sake Fang! Think about it!" Iggy yelled and then waited for my answer, which didn't come. He sighed heavily and then continued on, softer this time.

"She hasn't smiled or laughed since you left. We get a fake smile from her every once in a while, but even **I **can tell it's fake." I was speechless. I had put her through all of this pain, this was _my _fault.

I soon became entranced by two pictures on the wall though, right next to each other. One was a picture of Max and me at a fair year ago. Jeb had taken the whole flock there about a month before he left. In the picture, I had my arm around Max's waist and we were both smiling hugely.

_**Flashback- From Fang's POV**_

"_Okay kids, welcome to the fair!" Jeb exclaimed trying to make us all enthusiastic about being in a cramped place with screaming kids surrounding us. I noticed Max looked just as tense I did. _

_Iggy, Max and I were twelve years old. Nudge was nine, The Gasman was six, and Angel was four. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were fine here. Iggy, Max and I weren't. _

_Angel and Gazzy ran off towards a merry-go-round with Jeb trailing after them. Nudge had grabbed Iggy's hand and was pulling him off in a different direction. Max and I were standing right next to each other, our eyes darting in every way. Max leaned closer to me._

"_Fang, I'm scared." She whispered, her big brown eyes reflecting her fear. I was about to tell her it was going to be alright, when this huge group of people walked in between us knocking her backward. I heard her let out a small shriek as she was pushed away from me. _

_It took five minutes for the crowd to clear enough for me to get to her, but I had been pushing through them the entire time. I couldn't lose her. _

_I found her on the ground about eight feet from where she had been standing before. The crowd was to large to even permit her to try to stand up. _

_I saw the tears that had gathered in her eyes, starting to roll down her cheeks. I pushed the last of the people out of the way and raced over to her. I bent down next to her and picked her up. _

_She looked shocked, but immediately threw her arms around my neck and hugged herself closer to me. I found an unoccupied bench and set her down. I sat next to her._

"_Thank you." She said softly._

"_No problem." I said smiling at her. She smiled back, but then shivered. It was kind of cold right now and Nudge had picked out Max's clothes. _

_She had on a purple tank-top, that just barely hid her wings, and a very short denim mini-skirt. Her long, light brown hair had been separated into two low ponytails, one on each side of her head. Nudge had finished with putting a purple bow that matched the tank-top in her hair. _

_I had on a long sleeved black shirt, jeans, and a jacket, which I could survive without. I took off my jacket and slid her arms into the sleeves. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and we stayed like that all night. _

_Jeb found us all once he had gotten tired. I walked slowly out of the fair with my arm around Max's waist and her head on my shoulder still. When we got to the parking lot, the two of us were so happy to be out of there, that we were smiling. Jeb saw this and pulled out his camera._

"

_Smile!" He said, and Max lifted her head off of my shoulder, stepped even closer to me as I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist, and we both beamed._

**End Flashback- Present time- Fang POV**

The second one was on a door, which I assumed had to be Max's room. The picture was of her sitting on a bed with her knees close to her chest.

Resting on her knees was a spiral notebook and she had a pencil in her hand. I then noticed that she had the notebook and pencil in most of the pictures.

"She writes a lot." Angel said, answering my unasked question. "We don't know what kind or what about because none of us can find any of it."

"So, where is she right now?" I asked.

"Work." Nudge and Angel said together.

"She works part time at a book store down the street. She gets off when she has to pick us up from school. Once we're all at home she works the rest of the day at a restaurant about five minutes from here. We eat dinner there a lot because we get discounts and it's good food." Gazzy said.

"We're going there tonight you should come with us. It has a lot of different kinds of food and they don't look at you weird whenever you order a lot of food. They have awesome cake too. Oh, and ice cream sundaes! Ooh, I want ice cream! You know, with those little cherries on top and the whip cream and--" Nudge was cut off by Iggy covering her mouth.

"Nudge, the best way to convince him to come is not by making him, and the rest of us for that matter, deaf." Nudge pouted for a second, but recovered quickly.

"So will you come?" She asked while bouncing at the idea. I looked at the clock not far from us. 4:30 PM. They probably leave around 5.

"Um... well..." I started to say, then made the mistake of looking at Nudge and Angel, both of which were using Bambi eyes at the moment. I sighed.

"I guess so." I answered. Nudge and Angel cheered. Then I remembered something. Max should only be 17 right now. Why was she working instead of going to school? Reading my mind, Angel responded.

"She _should _be going to a regular school, but she tries to support us. That's why she works two jobs. Max home schools herself, she's been doing that since you left so that she can work." And with that we went on to tour the house. Eventually, Iggy decided to tell me something in private.

"You know, it's been almost three days since we saw her last?" His expression was very serious.

"Why?" I asked.

"She leaves for work so early and comes home so late that we don't see her. But I think something happened a few days ago when she was at our neighbors house that upset her. Angel knows what it is, but she won't tell us. She says if Max wanted us to know she'd tell us, or show us, whatever that's supposed to mean." I nodded and continued to look at the pictures of Max that hung on the walls.

"And then she's gone on Sundays too." I looked at him questioningly, then realized he couldn't see it and mentally hit myself in the head for being so stupid. "Max spends half the day at a music place and the other half at our neighbors house 'helping' with his photography." I was trying to figure out why Iggy used air quotes around helping when something else her said caught my attention.

" Why does she go to a music place?" I asked, very confused as to why Max would even think about going to a place like that. Iggy shrugged.

"They teach dance, voice, and instruments. She takes several classes for instruments and a couple for dance. All private lessons of course. She's an amazing dancer... or so I've been told." He smiled ruefully. Nudge and Angel skipped up to us.

"She's an even more amazing singer!" Nudge exclaimed.

_Max never sang._ I thought.

"She used to sing me, Nudge and sometimes Gazzy to sleep." Angel said answering my thoughts and confused expression.

"She started a little while after you left, because we were scared and it calmed us down, before we went to sleep. She still does, when she's here, that is." Nudge added with a small, sad smile. The Gazzy came running toward us.

"I'm hungry. Can we go to the restaurant now?"

"Sure Gazzy." Iggy said. The kids ran to get their jackets and shoes.

"Are you ready to see her?" Iggy asked me quietly.

"Yes." I replied, hoping he couldn't hear how scared I actually was. He nodded and shepherded everyone out the front door.

**Wow, this chapter had a lot of dialog. I actually thing this maybe the longest chapter I've ever written for a fan fiction story. Cool. Anyway, please review! Thanks!**


	6. Restaurants and Flashbacks

**I'm sorry about how long it took to get this posted, but homework has been insane sometimes over the past few weeks and my computer was broken. But I'm going to try to update more over the weekend. I really like this story and I do already have most of it written, so hopefully chapters will be posted faster since my computer is now fixed. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and the next one should be coming soon!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. sighs  
**

* * *

**Claimer: However, I _DO_ own Albert and Ryan, and this plot.  
**

* * *

**Fang POV**

We walked into the restaurant and I was immediately shocked at how good it smelled in there. I then noticed how short the skirts were that the waitresses were wearing.

_Max wouldn't put up with that... would she? _I thought to myself. Then a friendly looking man came walking towards us. He had grayish, white hair and smiled when he saw us.

"Ah. There's the family! I haven't seen you guys in awhile!" He said enthusiastically, in a slightly Italian accent.

_He's been out for a long time. _Angel explained to me through thought. The guy- his name was Albert, according to his name tag- proceeded to greet everyone.

"Iggy!" He said cheerfully and then hugged Iggy, who, surprisingly, hugged back. Albert continued on.

"Nudge!"

"Gasman!"

"Angel!" He hugged all of them. I was astonished that they had given this guy their actual names. He noticed me and stared me straight in the eyes, his widening a tiny bit.

"And I know who you are." He said quietly with a look of surprise.

"You're Fang." He said softly.

"How do you know that?" I asked cautiously.

"Because these kids talk endlessly about you!" He said warmly and laughed. Well, okay I guess the flock missed me, but did Max? Albert took us over to a table.

"Your server tonight will be Max." He said professionally and the burst out laughing with everyone in the flock, other than me of course.

_Max is **always **our server when we come here. _Angel explained, once again through thought. Oh well, that made sense. Albert waved and walked back towards the front of the restaurant. I heard someone yell:

"Max! Table 7!"

* * *

**Max POV**

I had pulled the engagement ring off of my finger earlier because it kept getting in the way. I really didn't want to marry Ryan, but right now, considering that it's pretty hard to make enough money to support the flock, I'm thinking about saying yes.

I know, keep believing Fang will come back and he will! Yeah, doesn't work like that. I keep wondering if he will ever actually come back.

I started thinking of all of the times he's comforted me. One distinct memory came to mind.

* * *

_**Flashback- Third Person POV**_

_Max sat on her bed, still sobbing from the loss. The flock had just figured out that Jeb was gone, never coming back... dead. It was as if their father had died. Max was now in charge, but she had locked herself in her room so that no one could see her cry. _

_Fang was really worried about her. He had never seen her so upset before. He could hear her sobbing through her door. He went to her door and knocked softly._

"_Max?" He whispered, careful not to wake the others who had already gone to sleep._

"_Fang?" She whispered back through the door, he voice breaking._

"_Can I come in?" Fang said, resting his hand on the door, waiting for her response._

"_Please." Max said so quietly. He opened her door slowly. She looked at him and saw his worried expression. _

_She jumped off of her bed and ran over to him. He caught her in his arms and held her there for a long time._

* * *

**End Flashback-- Back to Max POV**

I miss him so much. Sometimes I expect him to come up beside me while I'm flying, or something. But he's not there anymore. I was broken out of my deep thought by yelling.

"Max! Table 7!" I sighed. Back to work. I stepped out into the main part of the restaurant and looked towards table 7. I shook my head.

There, sitting at that table, was Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and what appeared to be the back of Iggy's head. But, wait a minute, there was five people at that table. My breath caught in my throat.

_It couldn't be... no, I cannot allow myself to hope that it's him... no, it's probably just one of Iggy's friends from school. _I thought to myself as a saw the dark haired boy, who appeared to be Iggy and my age, look around. But he didn't look behind him, so I unfortunately didn't see his face. I walked over to the table slowly.

_Oh my god, no. It's not-- oh god, it is. No! It can't be... I thought... well, maybe-- no. Oh my god. _Were my exact thoughts as I got closer to the table. It looked so much like Fang, but I couldn't be sure.

I had to stop hoping. I couldn't hope for him to come back anymore. And all in that moment as I was walking towards that table, I shut down every hope I've had for him to come back... or at least I tried to.

But no one can imagine how blown away I was when he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. I could feel my eyes widening and my mouth feel open. There was only one thought going through my head, over and over.

_Fang._

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you are excited for the next chapter! Please review! How about 5 more reviews before the next chapter? I'm not going to require it, but I would REALLY like to get 5-10 more... please. Oh, and I have to bring this up, when I typed the last few sentences I was thinking of this song that I really like. I think it might be a cool FAX song-- it's called Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Check it out, it's a great song. **

**Oh, and I would like to know if you think that I should include more songs in this story. If you think so, please PM me or something and give me some suggestions. I promise the next song I use will be better written into the story than the last one was. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!**


	7. Explanations

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really wasn't expecting that many to come, so thank you guys, you are totally awesome! And you know what happens when a lot of people review really quickly? I update faster! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, that would be James Patterson's job.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I walked over to the table, slowly, my eyes still locked with Fang's. I could not believe he was actually here.

"Max!" Angel yelled, once I was around seven feet away.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Angel sprinted over to Max and hugged her tightly. Max's looked away from me and down at Angel. She hugged her back but had kind of a glazed look to her eyes. Angel pulled her over to the table.

"Max, look." She said and pointed to me. Max nodded, her expression distant. She gave us all a small, seemingly sad, smile. Then her eyes met mine again and the smile faded.

"Excuse me." She whispered, breathlessly. Max turned around and ran out. A few seconds later, I saw her run out the front doors of the restaurant, out of her uniform and with a purse thrown over her shoulder. I dashed after her.

* * *

**Max POV**

I was aware of the footsteps behind me, but I didn't want to be.

_Please stop following me. _I thought to myself. I was crying by now and I needed to stop running because the tears were blurring my vision.

Okay, maybe crying wasn't the right word... it was probably more like sobbing uncontrollably. Which, I'll have you know, is _**so **_not like me. Even when things were hard, I wasn't supposed to cry, I was supposed to be strong. For the flock. Well, that philosophy's out the door at the moment.

_Max, please stop running! _I heard Angel yell in my head.

_I'm sorry sweetie. _I knew I should stop running, but I couldn't. I needed to get away from here, away from _him. _I actually got all the way back to the house, where I collapsed onto the front lawn.

I needed to get inside so that no one would see me lying here crying my eyes out.

"Max?" Someone whispered. I knew that voice, I would know it anywhere.

It was the voice of a person that I would die for. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But I'm not entirely sure if I was being melodramatic.

If I really thought about it, I may just die for him. I risked looking though my fingers, to see if it really was him. It was.

Fang had actually come back. And now he was standing right in front of my watching me completely break down. I had wasted what little time I may have with him. He sat down next to me and rested his arms on his knees.

"Why did you run out of the restaurant?" He asked, staring straight forward. I looked away from him and to the ground.

"Why didn't you come back to us?" I whispered. His head snapped down to look at me, but I was still staring at the ground.

I hated the fact that he hadn't come back before. But now he sits next to me pretending like he hadn't broken my heart by not coming back or even trying to contact me.

I could feel him staring at me. But I didn't want to look up, knowing that if I did, just looking into his eyes would make me completely lose my train of thought. I felt him shift next to me and I could tell he was now facing me.

"Max, I'm so sorry for that. You have to know, just how much it hurt me not to come back to the flock, to you. But they put a tracker in me, so that I couldn't come back. They told me that if I did they would hurt you all, so I stayed away and tried to figure out how to get it out." He paused and sighed.

"Eventually, I decided to go to your mom for help. I figured that maybe she would be able to help. She did. I dumped the tracker in the middle of New York City, so that they couldn't find me and then I attempted to find you guys.

I didn't have much luck with it. I was still searching when Angel found me... or my mind, I guess. She told me I had to come back, but as soon as she said it, I started to have second thoughts. What if you didn't want me back? But Angel said you did, so I came. And now it's your turn." I think that was the longest speech I had ever heard him make. But maybe he talks more now, who knows.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Max had been staring wide-eyed at me throughout my speech. I had a feeling she was surprised I had said that much. She still hadn't explained why she had run out of the restaurant. She was still staring at me, but the wide-eyed expression had now turned into one of sadness. She looked back at the ground.

"I was scared." She whispered quietly. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at me. I could see the tears in her eyes and it broke my heart.

"Of what, Max?" I asked softly.

"That you would leave me again, and it would hurt just as much this time as it did last time... maybe more. I didn't want to see you if you were just going to leave me again. Which goes against everything I've been thinking since you left.

I always wished that I could see you face just one more time, hear your voice just one more time, it would be enough... I would be happy. But once I saw you tonight, I don't know. It was just too much to handle. Especially after everything that's happened recently." She stopped talking and put her head in her hands.

I was speechless after she said that. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. But then I registered something that I hadn't before.

"What do you mean, especially after everything that's happened recently?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what could be causing her that much stress.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you some other time." She stopped and looked at the ground again. "If there's another time," She added quietly. Once again, I tilted her head up so that she was looking at me.

"There will be another time," I said firmly. "I'm never leaving you again." She opened her mouth apparently about to protest that I had said that before.

"I know I've promised that before, but this time I'm going to do everything in my power to really keep it." I said.

She smiled and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I let her go and stood up. I held out my hand and she took it. I gently pulled her to her feet.

We stood there facing each other for a minute. Then, without thinking, I kissed her. She seemed surprised, but after a moment she smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

**Max POV**

It was exactly like a movie, but it was like a fantasy too. Why? Because I was standing in the rain with my arms wrapped around Fang's neck... kissing him. Fang! It was heaven.

Even better than homemade chocolate chip cookies. Which is saying something.

It was so perfect, something had to ruin it. I just wish it hadn't been what is was.

"Max!" I heard someone call.

It wasn't the type of call you hear when a guy is realizing that you're kissing someone other then him, it was just acknowledging the fact that he sees you standing in you front yard.

Which is beyond annoying when the person doing the calling is the guy who proposed to you and he just interrupted you kissing the love of your life, which inevitably isn't him. I think I actually groaned when I figured out who it was.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! I know Fang and Max are kind of OOC in this chapter, but I just liked how it turned out. I hope you liked it too. I'm going to try and post another chapter soon too, on this story and my other one. Anyway, please review! : )**


	8. Conversations in the Rain

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter posted. I've been really busy and had a little bit of writers block, but I'm trying to get some posted faster. I also hope to update more often because I'm starting to figure out just where I'm going with this story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but that would be really cool! Unfortunately, James Patterson owns it.

* * *

**

**Max POV**

Of course, the one thing that has to ruin this absolutely perfect moment was Ryan. I looked up at Fang, who was staring at me with a confused expression.

"I'll explain later." I whispered and he nodded.

I stepped away from him as Ryan walked toward us. Fang stepped back into the shadows of the dark street, far enough that you couldn't see him, but close enough that he could hear what was going on.

"Max." Ryan said again as he came closer. He had a huge umbrella and beamed as soon as he could actually see my face.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I wasn't sure who this guy was. But whoever he was, he caused Max to step away from me, so immediately I didn't like him.

"Max." I heard him say. I glared at him even though he couldn't see me. Then he smiled at her. That normally wouldn't be that bad, but what is ever normal with the flock? It was the way he smiled at her... like he loved her or something.

_Oh no. _I thought. _What if he does love her? What if she loves him back?_

That would be awful. But I have been gone for a really long time, what if she moved on?

"You must be so cold. Why are you standing out here alone?" He asked her. I wanted to say, "She's not alone, she's with me." But I didn't, because I wanted to see what her answer was.

"Why does it matter to you?" She replied, possibly with a bit too much ice on her words. He held his hands up in a 'whoa' gesture, then placed both on her shoulders. I tensed. He shouldn't be allowed to touch her. She shrugged his hands off and I relaxed a little.

"What's up with you tonight?" He asked her, worry showing in his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She replied quietly. He slipped off his jacket and was about to wrap it around her.

_No, no, no, no, no! Max, don't let him. Please don't let him put his jacket on you. _I thought, but at the same time she took a step away from him and towards me. He sighed.

"Come on Max. Let me take you inside," He gestured to his house. "You can get dried off and warmed up." He took a step towards her and she stepped away again.

"No." She said.

"Max, don't be stubborn. You know you need to get inside, you'll get sick if you stay out here." He said, obviously convinced that he was right. I almost laughed when he told her not to be stubborn.

Max. Not being stubborn. Yeah, that'll happen.

She took a deep breath and I suddenly became aware that she may actually be thinking this over. She might actually go in with him. My smile faded.

No, she couldn't. She just couldn't. But I could see the battle going on inside her mind. What scared me was that she actually seemed to be debating whether or not to go. It wasn't just an obvious answer of not to. She was actually thinking about it.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Sorry I ended it so evilly and that it was so short. I promise to try and update soon. Anyway, please review! Reviews make me happy :) Oh, and if I don't post anymore before next Friday-- Happy Halloween everybody!**


	9. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update this story, I've just been really busy with school, Christmas, and everything else. But I hope you like this chapter and I'll see if I can update sooner next time.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR

* * *

**

**Claimer: I do own Ryan and Albert

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

"Ryan, just please let me take care of myself." Max said carefully. He looked taken aback.

"Please Max. Just come inside with me. I'll get you some dry clothes, you can take a shower and warm up." He said, trying to convince her. I was waiting to hear her response and realized that it was taking a long time for it to come.

_Please Max. Please don't go inside this guy's house with him._ I was pleading in my head.

"I need to go get things ready for my family to get home. I have a family Ryan. I have to take care of them." She said and I realized just how tired she sounded.

"Max." He reached forward and grabbed her hand. I was starting to step forward to tell this jerk to get away from_ My Max. _But she pulled her hand away from him and took another step back. I started walking to the side a bit so that if they backed up that far he wouldn't be able to see me.

"Max, don't do this." He said, but it sounded kind of like a warning. "You shouldn't treat the man you're engaged to like this." She stopped moving, and possibly stopped breathing.

_Engaged? She's engaged to this moron? _I thought, astonished.

"I never said yes to that." She sounded deadly.

"It was implied." He sounded smug and superior. I was still too stunned to move.

"It wasn't. Never assume things with me." Max shot at him. Her words were so sharp they could've cut through steel. He looked really shocked.

"But.... but I thought you loved me?" He stuttered.

"When have I ever said that? Every time you asked me on a date I said no, and then you asked me to marry you?" She sounded confused and, though it was very hard to pick up, frightened. He was just staring at her.

"But what about us?" He asked.

"There's only one man in the world who I will ever want to be with, and I'm sorry Ryan, but it's not you." Max said and I started to wonder who this one man was. But I was distracted as she started digging around in her purse.

She pulled a diamond ring out of the bag after a moment. It was a really nice ring. She carefully picked up his wrist and placed the ring in his hand, closing his fingers around it.

"But I've never seen this guy before." He feebly protested.

"That's because he just came back to me." She replied softly.

"But we can still be friends, right?" He sounded like he would just love to have any connection with her. She sighed.

"Yes Ryan. We can." She finally replied. He nodded.

"But I still think you should come inside and warm up." He said. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"I think I'm just going to go into my own house and wait for my family to come home." She said in a way that you could tell she was making it final.

"Well, alright. I'll see you later." He ran up the front steps of his house and inside. Max was standing in the same position. She hadn't moved since she told him that she wouldn't come with him. I took a step forward.

"Fang, did you hear that whole thing?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes." I replied walking closer to her.

"Are you mad?" She quietly asked.

"No, I could never get mad at you for something you didn't do." She took a deep breath.

"Fang, I did tell him I would think about it."

"I know you did. But you told him no and that's really all that matters to me," I paused for a minute. "But I do want to know who this one man in the world that you will ever want to be with is."

She smiled and turned toward me. She then realized that I was genuinely suspicious as to who it was.

"It's you silly." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was.  


* * *

**Ta-da! I just wanted to get something posted and I love writing this story... I think I like love stories more than action stories. But don't worry this story will be interesting it will just have more love story aspects than some stories. And I know that sometimes the characters will get a bit OOC, but sometimes that has to happen for the story to stay interesting. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and there's more to come! Please, please, please review!**


	10. Coming Back

**Oh my god! You guys are so totally amazing! I'm so surprised at how many comments I got in one day, so I'm updating faster than usual. See how I work? The more reviews, the faster each story is updated! Hehehehe, I also actually had time today so there's that too. **

**So, I should probably explain that Nudge and Iggy are going to come in a little later... I'm have too much fun with Max and Fang right now. And they all may be kinda OOC sometimes too, by the way.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR... blah, blah, blah...

* * *

**

**Claimer: I do own Ryan and Albert though

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

"Me?" I said, incredulously.

"Of course. Who were you expecting me to want to be with?" Max looked at me like this had been something completely apparent.

"I don't know... I guess I just wasn't expecting you to love me."

"Well, now you know then." She said smiling.

"I made fun of you after you said it while on Valium, but I never expected it to be that true." I said. She blushed and looked at the ground, obviously remembering the incident when she got the chip taken out.

* * *

**Max POV**

Fang put his hand under my chin and tipped my head up so that I was looking at him. The emotion in his eyes was more than I'd ever seen there.

"I love you Max." He said softly. I swear I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Really?" I managed to say after a while. He smirked at my incredulous expression.

"Of course." He said simply.

"I love you too." I whispered. I practically melted when I saw the smile that lighted his face after I said that. I couldn't help but smile back. And with that he kissed me again.

This peace couldn't last too long though.

"Finally!" I heard someone yell not far from us. I heard someone else whistle too.

I opened my eyes and so did Fang. We broke apart with confused expressions and turned towards where the voices were coming from.

The Flock was standing there smiling at us. I rolled my eyes but was grinning at the same time. Angel came running towards me.

"You're back! You're back!" She hugged me hard as Fang and I, once again, exchanged confused glances.

"Sweetie, what do you mean?" I asked her carefully.

"Well, it's just that you haven't been yourself since Fang left. And now you're actually smiling!" She exclaimed. I heard Nudge sniffle.

"Nudge, are you getting sick or something?" I said trying to see her clearly but having trouble through the rain.

"N-No. I'm just so happy 'cause you're finally happy and Fang's back and we're all together and---" Iggy put his hand over her mouth. I smiled.

"I'm glad you're so happy Nudge. Now let's all get inside before you really catch a cold."

We all started to walk towards the porch when I saw Fang staring at me and smiling.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly self conscience. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I just missed you so much." He said softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me to the front door.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short, but I'm going to try to get more up soon. Please, please, please review!!! Thank You!**


	11. The Inner Monolouges of Iggy and Nudge

**Okay, I'm really sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy with homework and our school just finished a musical that I was in, so I've been at rehearsals for that too. And then there's the history research paper that's due on Monday.... ooh, I need to finish that.... anyway, please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

  
**

**Iggy POV**

Finally. Max and Fang are together, which puts everything back in place.

_I wonder what will happen now with Max working so much and Fang back.... _Angel thought to me.

_I don't know but whatever they figure out will be better than what we've been going through. _I sent back.

And it was totally true. Whatever Max and Fang figured out so that they could spend time together, would probably mean we would get to see them too. Which was so much better than before.

Now I could think and worry about what normal teenagers think about.... of course, I'm not normal, so what I assume normal teenagers think about.

What I mean is _girls_. I had a lot of trouble with them because of being blind and all. They'd expect me to complement them, but what was I supposed to say?

You sound pretty today? They'd probably look at me weirdly and walk off-- not that I would know if they looked at me weirdly though.

There was one girl who I knew wouldn't expect me to complement her and doesn't care that I'm blind.

But she doesn't like me like that. I don't think she ever could. I don't want things awkward between us either, so I can't tell her.

Ugh, this is so confusing!

* * *

**Nudge POV**

Awwwww! Max and Fang are sooooooooooo cute together!!!! I'm so happy they're finally together, it's taken **way **too long!

I wish I had someone who would like me like they love each other. You should have seen them walking into the house, it was so sweet! He had his arm around her waist and they were smiling at each other.

I want someone like that. And I know who I wish that was. But he wouldn't like me like that. The only way he'll ever love me is as a friend. Nothing more.

I wish he wouldn't see me as just a friend. I wish he would see me as more, maybe he would.

Maybe I just have to convince him... you know, without telling him that I like him. Yeah, I'll convince him. This calls for a shopping trip!

* * *

**Okay, I know this is SUPER short, but there's another chapter coming together as you read this. I just wanted to stop this chapter here, and there was nothing else I really needed to add for Nudge and Iggy to say. Anyway, see if you can figure out who the certain girl and boy they're each talking about and let me know who. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please, please review!**


	12. Good Morning

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about how long this took! I know at the end of the last chapter I said there was another chapter coming together, well there was but I lost the whole thing (which was almost finished) and I didn't have time to rewrite it until now. **

**So I am beyond sorry about how long it took for me to get this chapter up. I will definitely try to update more now because school's out and I have more time! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**Max POV**

I woke up feeling like I'd actually had a good night's sleep, which is strange because I never do. I suddenly became aware of something around my waist.

I started to panic, but immediately relaxed when I looked down and realized it was Fang's arms. And then it all kicked in.

It hadn't been a dream. He was actually here. He had actually kissed me. He had actually told me he loved me.

I smiled and moved closer to him. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as I moved and I looked over my shoulder at his face. He looked like he was trying to hold on to a really good dream, so I didn't wake him. I did turn so that I was facing him though.

A few minutes later I realized he was waking up and I closed my eyes.

"It wasn't a dream." I heard him whisper happily. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with an amazing smile on his face.

"Good morning." I said softly. He smiled bigger and pulled me even closer as he spoke.

"Morning. You know, when I woke up this morning, I thought you were a dream and I didn't want to open my eyes because it felt so real and I thought I'd lose you."

"Well, aren't you glad you opened your eyes though?" I smirked at him as I asked. He smirked back and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am." He whispered softly.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I woke up and smiled. I could hear Max and Fang talking softly in the other room. Life would be so much better now.

My thoughts wandered to the room next door to me. Nudge's room. I could hear her bed creak as she moved.

My alarm went off and I easily hit the off button. I stood up and opened my door. I walked to the kitchen and started fixing breakfast.

* * *

**Max POV**

I would've happily stayed there with Fang all day, but naturally there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I called as I sat up. Angel opened the door and looked at Fang and me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well, I hate to disturb the happy couple, but some of us _do_ have to go to school." She said while smirking. Oh, right. I completely forgot about that. I took them to school when I was home in the mornings.

"Angel, why don't you go down stairs and eat breakfast. We'll be down in a minute." I smiled at her.

"'Kay!" She left the room and I could hear her trotting down the stairs.

"Well, it looks like we have to get dressed and drive the kids to school." I said to Fang.

"Yeah, but there's one small problem with that..." He said.

"What?"

"Well, uh... I don't really have any other clothes..." He said, not looking at me. I started laughing. He gave me a look that clearly said 'what the hell?'

"Sorry," I said in between giggles. "It's just funny that the biggest problem is not having extra clothes. I was just thinking about what our biggest problems were when we were on the run." Soon he joined me in laughing.

"Alright Max. You win." He laughed.

* * *

**Again I am soooo sorry that it took so long for me to get this posted. I would've liked it to be a longer chapter, but I wanted to get something up. I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review!! The more reviews the faster I will update! Thanks for sticking with me =)  
**


	13. I Love You and All That Romantic Stuff

**Ok, I'm trying to update faster, so here you go... another chapter and it's been less than a month since last update! I think that may be a record for me since I started on fanfiction.... Ooohhh!! and guess what!! I've been on fanfiction for almost a year, so I'm SUPER excited about that... I started at the beginning of August in 2008, so yay! Anyway, I won't bore you with a humongous AN, so on with the story!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Maximum Ride, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**

**Max POV**

"I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you go downstairs and help Iggy with breakfast." I said.

"'Kay. Don't take too long though." Fang replied. I smiled and kissed him.

"I don't think I could be away from you that long." I whispered. I stood up and saw Fang staring at me. I suddenly became self conscious.

"What?" He blushed, which was strange for him, and looked at the floor. I giggled, but stopped as soon as he stood up.

He looked like a freaking god. All he was wearing was plain black boxers and I had to keep my jaw from falling on the floor. He looked at me and smirked.

"What?" He asked innocently and I shook my head.

"Shower." I mumbled. But as I reached for the door handle to my bathroom, I felt strong arms around my waist.

"I love you Max. You are so beautiful." Fang whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Any guy would kill to have you. How did I get so lucky?" He said the last part so quietly it was almost as if it was to himself.

"I love you too Fang. I think you may be the most amazing guy ever." He smiled and kissed me. The kiss lasted several minutes and then I looked into his eyes.

There was something there that had been there before, but never as defined as it was now. Love. I could tell that's exactly what it was.

I smiled at him, I hadn't smiled this much in a very long time. It was an effect Fang had on me. I sighed and looked away from him.

"What?" He asked, worry seeping through his words.

"I need to take a shower, but I really don't want to leave you for even that long." He smiled.

"Go take a shower, I should catch up with the kids a little. Just don't take too long." I nodded and he hesitantly let got of me. I pecked him on the cheek and reached for the door handle again.

This time he let me open it. As I was closing the door, I looked at Fang who had an amazing smile on his face as he watched me go into the bathroom.

_I love him... more than anything. _I thought to myself as I turned the water on.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I can't believe she caught me staring at her. But I couldn't help it. Max looked absolutely amazing. All she had been wearing was a black and white bra and black panties. She was so beautiful.

I stopped staring at the bathroom door and got dressed. I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw the rest of the flock was gathered around the table talking while Iggy made breakfast.

"Hey Fang!" Nudge yelled and I mentally groaned. "Guess what! We have school today! I have lots of friends there and my teachers all like me. They say I'm really smart! Which is kind of strange because a few years ago I couldn't even spell. Isn't that amazing that now I'm really smart and they want to put me in excelled classes and I have the highest grade in some of my classes and... hmph." Iggy put his hand over her mouth. But he looked surprised and so did Gazzy and Angel.

"You're... you're really back." Gazzy said to Nudge, obviously stunned. When Angel caught my confused expression she explained.

"She hasn't rambled that much since you left. No one's really been the same." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean to make you all miserable. I promise I will never leave the flock ever again." The kitchen was silent after I said that, but the they all tackled me, trying to hug me.

"Aw, I must have missed the fun." I looked up and saw Max standing on the stairs, grinning. They all got off me and almost immediately tackled Max into a huge group hug. I stood up, laughing.

There were shouts of "You're back!" and "Every thing's going to be alright now!" When the flock finally got off of Max I held out my hand to her. She smiled, took it, and I helped her up.

"They're right." She said to me softly. "Every thing's going to be alright now." and with that she kissed me.

* * *

**There you go... a slightly longer chapter! I know some of the characters where a little OOC, but I liked how this turned out. I hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, please review!**


	14. Crushing Hard

**Ok, I am so unbelievably sorry about how long this took! I've been worried about stuff for school lately and I was doing summer school and I had a bit of writers block... over all not a good combination. Anyway, I'm writing now and if you read my other stories I'm trying to update them all this weekend.... we'll see how that goes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**Nudge POV**

All five of us were sitting around the breakfast table eating when I glanced over at Iggy.

He was wearing a white t-shirt that completely showed off his mussels and his hair was perfectly messed up. He looked like an Abercrombie model or something.

_Nudge._ I heard Angel say in my head.

_Mhm?_

_You're drooling. _She said with a giggle. I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at Angel, who laughed.

Max gave us a weird look and we both laughed. A few minutes later Max looked at me, knowingly.

_Angel, did you tell her? _I thought quickly to Angel.

_She was figuring it out anyway. _Angel said with a laugh.

"So... does anyone want to tell us guys about the conversation going on between you three in your minds?" Iggy asked. How he could tell, I have no idea.

"What ever are you talking about?" Max asked, faking innocence and being sarcastic. Angel and I giggled.

Iggy rolled his eyes and Fang put an arm around Max, pulling her closer to him, and I couldn't help but wish that Iggy would do that with me.

"So are you going to tell me?" Fang whispered in Max's ear. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued eating. They were adorable together.

* * *

**Max POV**

I hadn't even realized that Nudge might like Iggy. I glanced from one to the other and noticed just how cute they'd be together.

Angel giggled and nodded. Fang gave me a confused expression and I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

I glanced at Nudge and caught her glancing at Iggy. The way she looked at him resembled how I looked at Fang.

_Ohhh, you are so right! _Angel squealed in my mind. I laughed softly and shook my head as Angel looked between Nudge and Iggy excitedly.

Iggy had a very confused look on his face. Nudge was looking from me to Angel and back again, obviously wondering what was going on. The Gasman was paying more attention to his breakfast than what was going on with the people around him. And Fang.... well Fang was looking at me, with the confusion only barely showing in his eyes.

* * *

**There! Done with another chapter! I am really trying to do this faster, but school takes a lot of time out of my life, so just stay with me here, I'm trying. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please, please, please review!!!**


	15. Just like Max and Fang

**Okay! I'm back... or on spring break anyway, so I've got a little time. Sorry it took me so long, my school takes up a lot of my time and I've had a ton of work and then I got really sick... overall not a great few months. But enough about me, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.

* * *

**

**Max POV**

Our morning basically consisted of hugging one another and then driving the flock to school. And then it was just Fang and me. We sat and talked for awhile and then I glanced at the clock and gasped. Fang looked at me concerned.

"I have work! I'm going to be late!" I jumped up and grabbed my purse, searching frantically through it for my phone. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and I immediately calmed down.

"Are you looking for this?" Fang said in my ear and held out my cell phone.

"I-I-I.... yes," was all I managed to say. He chuckled and handed it too me, letting go of me. I took his hand. "I'm sorry I have to leave you, I really don't want to."

"Then don't," he said pulling me closer. "Call in sick. Tell them your not feeling up to working today."

I have to admit that the idea was very tempting. My boss would understand, wouldn't she? I smiled at Fang and flipped open my phone, turning my back to him and hearing him take a few steps closer to me. I could feel him right behind me. I dialed the number as those arms wrapped around my waist once again.

* * *

**Angel POV**

I watched Nudge and Iggy walk into school together and giggled.

"What?" Gazzy said, annoyed with the secret.

"I was just thinking how cute Nudge and Iggy would be together," I said smiling. He looked confused at first and then grinned.

"Oh, you're so right. Was that what you and Max were talking about in your minds at breakfast?" I smirked and nodded.

"Yep. Max agrees with me. Oooooooh! They're thinking about each other!" I squealed.

"We need a plan to get them together. Yeah, something that will definitely work," He cackled rubbing his hands together. I giggled and continued to listen to both Iggy and Nudge's thoughts.

_O.M.G! His hand just touched mine! I wish he would hold my hand.... _Nudge thought. I smiled.

_Why don't you hold his? _I suggested. I saw her jump a little and she turned and glared at me.

_Angel! Why are you listening to my thoughts?! They're private! Oh I could never do that. He doesn't think of me like that. Oh but I wish he would..._

_Nudge, I'm listening to your thoughts because I think you two would be adorable together! And he DOES think of you like that! He thinks you don't think of HIM like that! _She stopped walking and turned around to look at me. She mouthed 'Really?!' and I nodded with a smile. She beamed and turned and kept walking.

_Gosh, I wish I could put my arm around her or hold her hand or something. _Iggy thought.

_Then why don't you? _I replied.

_Angel! I can't do that! She thinks of me like a brother, not a boyfriend. _

_No, she doesn't. Anyway, you guys act like Max and Fang did before they admitted they liked each other... and you know, before that night when he left._

_Wait, so she feels the same way?_

_Yep._

_Well... I'll think about it. _I sighed. This was going to a lot like Max and Fang.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Some characters may be a bit OOC sometimes, but I hope you still enjoy this story! I would like to get another chapter up this week so keep checking back and there should be something else up pretty soon. Oh! And it would be really awesome if you'd check out my other stories as well! Please review! Thanks!**

**x**


	16. Doorbells Are A Pain

**Hello people of the world! I feel so so so so so so so so so so so so incredibly awful about not writing in FOREVER. Seriously, it's been months since I've updated. But I was going through my e-mail the other day and I found a bunch (and I mean something like 30 e-mails) that I hadn't deleted that were all about having review alerts and stuff. Anyway, I read through all of them and reading what you all said about previous chapters- granted these all were from around a year ago- well, it made me smile. So, what's the point of this ultra long AN at the beginning of this chapter you may ask? Well, it's my sincere apology to any and all readers who have been waiting for me to update because I remember how annoying it was to be waiting and waiting for someone to update a story and they NEVER did. In my defense I have been incredibly busy with school (high school's a bitch and sophomore year is no picnic). I changed schools, which meant I had to change school systems over the summer, this also meant that my summer was about a month shorter and I was in upstate New York (where I was lucky to even have phone reception) visiting family and I didn't have a computer . . . And I can make all the excuses I want, but it doesn't change anything. On the plus side, while on the plane I may have written a few interesting ideas in a notebook, so there may be some new stuff heading your way. Anyway, I'm on winter break right now and rereading the Maximum Ride series, so I figured I'd write a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.

* * *

**

**Max POV**

"Hey Carol, it's Max." I said into the phone as my boss picked up.

"Oh Max, I was just about to call you," she said. I was a little shocked.

"You were?" Fang's arms wrapped around my waist a little tighter and I could feel his breath on my neck, his lips just barely brushing the skin there.

"Yes, I've been noticing that you've been a bit off over the past few days, I mean more than usual. I think you should take a day off. I mean, it's Friday today, why don't you just take a three day weekend?"

"Oh. Yeah. Thank you, Carol. That would be great." I was having trouble speaking without sounding breathless with Fang kissing my neck.

"Great. I'll see you on Monday then. Have a great weekend Max."

"You too. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and turned my head toward Fang.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate on a conversation when you're doing that?" I teased.

"Mmm, is it? I would say I'm sorry, but you know I'm not." He lifted his head enough to smirk at me. I turned around to face him and put my arms around his neck.

"Well we have awhile then. I don't have to work this morning, so there's nowhere to go until the kids have to be picked up from school. Which, I mean, we just dropped them off there and they don't have to be picked up until three—" Fang cut me off by pressing his mouth to mine. He pulled back a minute later.

"Don't tell me you're turning into Nudge." He joked. I blushed and looked away from him. He chuckled. I wasn't about to admit to him that it was because I was nervous.

He took one hand off of my waist and tilted my face up toward him. His face grew softer and more serious.

"I love you more than anything Maximum Ride." My eyes widened a little and my stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

"I love you too Fang. More than you know." He smiled, leaned down and kissed me again. It felt so unbelievably right. If this was a dream I never wanted to wake up.

Of course something had to ruin the moment. The doorbell rang. We pulled back and I sighed in frustration. He laughed.

"Go see who it is." I gave him a look that clearly said 'Do I have to?' This made him laugh even more. He put his hand on my lower back and gave me a little push toward the front door.

"Fine. But don't move." I said as I started out of the room. He smiled and nodded.

I walked to the front door and pulled it open, so happy that I must have been beaming when I opened the door.

"Hey Max!" Ugh. Ryan. My smile faltered and fell a little.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?" He asked and I glanced back toward where Fang was, even though I couldn't see him from the door.

"Um. Now really isn't a good time Ryan." His face fell a bit.

"Oh. Okay. Well I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"What?"

"I noticed that you didn't leave for work at exactly 8:37 this morning, which, you know, is the time you leave when you take the kids to school before you go to work." I looked at him weirdly. He watched me way too closely.

"Uh. Yeah. I have the day off." I then mentally kicked myself for telling him that. I hadn't been thinking, I just wanted to get back to Fang. I again glanced in the general direction that Fang was in.

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so?" I was about to say I just did. But he had brightened greatly from this news. "Do you want to go to a movie later? Or we could go to dinner? Or there's this great art gallery-"

"Ryan!" I yelled to get his attention and stop him from rambling. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy."

"Oh. Well I meant just as friends," He said hopefully. I sighed. This guy doesn't give up.

"No, I mean I actually am busy. Look, I'll talk to you later Ryan. Bye." I started closing the door.

"Oh. All right. Bye Max!" He called as I closed the door. As soon as it was shut I put my forehead against it.

"Max?" Fang said from right behind me. I jumped. He could still be just as silent as when we were 14. I mockingly glared at him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay there?" He smirked and then faked innocence.

"But I heard something hit the door and I wanted to make sure some jerk didn't hurt you." His face grew very serious all of a sudden. "Like I did. I'm such an idiot. I hurt you. I don't deserve you." I put one of my fingers to his lips.

"You do deserve me. We were destined to be together. I mean, if either of us even really believe in destiny anyway. We're meant for each other Fang. And what happened doesn't matter anymore. You're here now, with me, and I'm not letting you go anywhere."

With that I took my hand away from his mouth, stood on my toes and kissed him. When we finally both pulled back, he was back to better humor.

"I don't think I like that guy very much though."

* * *

**Ta-da! Another chapter! There's more to come, believe me. Just keep holding on! Pretty please review, your words make me happy. And yeah…. Thanks for reading!**

**x**


	17. It's a Date

**So now it's time for crappy reasons as to why I haven't updated for an entire year…. Basically what happened is I updated all of my stories during winter break last year and then we started second semester of school, which is about where my life started to go downhill. In a nutshell, I had creativity block for at least 6 months. Then school started again and I got super busy as my life started to go back to normal. So here we are, a year later, and I'm finally updating because my writer's block isn't quite so bad. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does**

* * *

**Angel POV**

"Um. Hey Nudge…" Iggy stuttered out. I smiled and glanced over at Gazzy, who was standing behind Iggy.

"Yeah Ig?"

"Well… I was wondering… if… um…" _I can't do this!_ I rolled my eyes as Iggy started mentally yelling at himself. Meanwhile, Nudge was twisting the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Wondering what?" She asked after a moment of Iggy stuttering 'um's. He took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you maybe… wanted to go see a movie tonight?" He finally managed to get out. Her face lit up. It was adorable.

"Like just you and me?"

"Well… yeah," He said, his head down. "I mean, unless you want other people to go with us?" The way he said it made it obvious to Gazzy and me that that wasn't what he wanted. Nudge didn't notice either way though.

"Oh no, just us sounds good," She said quickly and blushed.

"Great. Awesome. Yeah, so tonight. Yeah. I'll see you later," He said hurrying off to class with Gazzy smirking at his heels. She was beaming from ear to ear.

"So you and Iggy on a date," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was so cute," She sighed, still blushing with a dreamy look on her face. I laughed.

"Go to class, we'll talk more about it later," I giggled. She nodded and skipped off toward her class.

* * *

**MAX POV**

"So how long do you think it'll take Nudge and Iggy to admit that they like each other?" I asked Fang from his lap. He was sitting on the couch with my head on his lap, staring up at him. I was sprawled out on the rest of the couch too.

"Ah, you noticed that too?" We both laughed. "Honestly, they remind me a bit of us," He admitted quietly.

"That's actually just what I was thinking."

"Except maybe she won't fly away when he kisses her," He said teasingly, with one eyebrow raised. I blushed.

"Shh, I was stupid." He laughed and pulled me up into his arms.

"That you were," He said low in my ear, still teasing.

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me!" I yelled, sitting up and turning around to face him as he collapsed into laughter. Now, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but there is no possible way to be mad at Fang if he's really laughing, even if he's laughing at you. That smile plus the amazing sound of his laugh makes you just want to smile and laugh along with him.

That was pretty much how we spent the morning: laughing and watching movies. And it was probably one of the best days I had had in a long time.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I know I say this every chapter, but I'm going to try and update more. I want to finish this story pretty soon, so yeah. :)**

**x**


End file.
